The world we are living in has entered into a new era with both information technology and electronics being progressed rapidly. Thus, various kinds of information and electronic products are commercially available due to the fast progress in computer science and technology. The fast development of such new products brings a lot of convenience. In response to various kinds of new information and electronic products being developed, especially cellular phones, users become more critical with respect to the features and/or quality thereof. Thus, whether cellular phone manufacturers can provide a more convenient, effective, and friendly service to users in their products will be an indicator to decide whether the cellular phone manufacturing technology of one electronic company is more advanced than other competitive ones.
Many people have the experience of receiving counterfeit money. Such is bothersome. Upgrades in the counterfeiter's methods and techniques have also made the problem of cellular phone currency even worse. It is typical for a sales person to use a large counterfeit money detection device or a counterfeit money detection pen to authenticate a received currency bill. It is also typical that a flashlight is needed to light a door in a dark environment prior to correctly inserting a key into the keyhole of the lock on the door. However, carrying a flashlight is not a convenient thing. In this regard, for meeting the needs of the large cellular phone market and therefore hopefully increasing the share of the market, major cellular phone manufacturers spend a lot of time and money to develop quality cellular phones and powerful and multifunctional cellular phones with ergonomic design.
Thus, it is desirable among major cellular phone manufacturers and consumers to provide a cellular phone capable of either detecting counterfeit currency or lighting in addition to its default communication capability in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.